


Like a house on fire we're up in flames

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: If Denis would have just listened to the voice of reason aka Felix he wouldn't have to fear for his life.
Relationships: Vasek Pospisil/Denis Shapovalov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunasenzanotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/gifts).



> For Luna who wanted something with Shapo/Vasek and amnesia. I hope you like it.

"Come on bro I am just worried for your safety. You know what the news have been saying right ??"

Felix was hurrying down the street. His hoodie pulled up to his head. Denis following him in hopes of finding some shelter from the rain. An arm grabbed his sleeve and dragged him under the roof of a shop.

"You worry way too much bro you know that", Denis mumbled under his breathe turning towards his childhood friend. Who just shook his head in disbelief. A hand slapped the back of his head making Denis hiss.

"Stop that."

"You don't listen to me bro. I know that. You are his kind of prey. Blond. Young. Male."

Denis gave a disgruntled noise.

"They said he is after young guys in their 20s. Guess what you are in your 20s. You are his prey. I am just worried about you. Just sleep at my apartment for today."

Denis rolled his eyes before finally nodding. If this would get Felix to stop bugging him and above all else if he would stop worrying then Denis would sleep at his. Fine. Both of them didn't wait for the rain to stop. It was dark. The street lights didn't reach into the alleys they were currently in. 

This wasn't good. Someone could have been following them. The darkness and rain provided shelter for the monster that hid within them. A hooded figure hiding in the shadows stopped. Today was not the day. He would have to get the blond on his own. Patiently he retreated into the shadows. His victims boots echoing from the stones, fading into the distance.

Then there was nothing.

"You let him escape ??"

"There is time. I will get him very soon don't worry. You know I like to play with them a bit."

"As long as you get the job done. You know how the boss is."

Both hooded figures left the alley. The rain showing no signs of stopping. Technically it would have been the perfect scenario for a murder. The streets were deserted and even if someone heard their victims screams no one would dare to leave the safety of their houses. 

There was absolutely no hurry. 

His partner began to whistle and both of them blended into the darkness vanishing from prying eyes.

Denis was trying to regain his breath as Felix unlocked the door to his apartment. Leaving his shoes in front of the door, the blond closed the door behind him. Felix handing him a towel as the rain that dripped from his jacket created a puddle on the floor. His friend moving around his apartment and putting up a kettle with boiling water.

"You cannot protect me forever bro."

A hot mug was shoved into Denis' hands making him yelp.

"Shut up and drink you tea."

The news of a serial killer had terrorized the city to it's core. People especially young blond males in their 20s had been asked to stay inside for their own safety. About 8 had been the victims of this serial killer who killed the young men. With almost loving care. Upon finding the bodies the police barely found any indication of a murder. 

Until the 8th body had appeared. The young mans throat had been slit. His body had been found in a pool of his own blood. The killer had no preference in their hairstyle. Since the last had, had long curly dirty blond hair. 

Both Felix and Denis had sat on his couch. Mugs in hand, a blanket draped around their shoulders. Rain hitting the window unforgivingly. 

"Why do you think he kills them ??", Denis asked turning to face his friend. Felix shrugged.

"He is a killer. He has no reason other maybe personal satisfaction maybe ?? We'll go to the hairdresser tomorrow. I still want you to dye your hair so you won't be the next one."

Denis rolled his eyes. Felix hadn't let him go home for a few weeks now. The first body had been discovered 3 weeks ago. The last 5 days ago. Apparently the killer had no attachment to his victims.

Of course he hasn't Denis. What do you think that he woos them before killing them ?? The blond shook his head. He ended up falling asleep on the couch. Felix had retreated into his room. The next day him and Felix made their way to the hairdresser.

Someone bumping into him, made Denis fall. A small scream escaping his lips as he landed on his butt and in a puddle of muggy rain water. Frowning he looked up. A guy was smiling nervously and offering him a hand.

"Oh my God I am so sorry. I was in a hurry and didn't see you."

The guy helped him up and dusted him off. Or rather he tried to. 

"I'll pay for your jeans I am so sorry. Would you mind giving me your number ?? My name is Vasek by the way."

Denis wanted to tell him that it was ok but the guy insisted and kept on apologizing. Until the blond finally cracked and exchanged phone numbers.

"I will call you. Or I can wait until you finish your errands to bring the jeans to the laundry immediately."

The blond waved him off. He would have to postpone the hairdresser appointment then. With a sigh he returned to Felix explaining the situation. His friend not looking amused at all. In the end he sighed, rolling his eyes briefly.

"I have to go home Felix. Take a shower. Get changed."

"You can do that at mine too", his friend protested. Denis knew that his friend was worried but Felix couldn't protect him forever.

"I am not a child anymore ok. I'll go home. Take a shower and get dressed. Maybe even sleeping in my own bed for once in a while. Go home bro. I will see you tomorrow."

Felix had reached out to stop his friend but Denis had already left. His hands stuffed into his pocket, sighing. He understood that Felix was worried. He could walk around with his hood on if it calmed his friend down.

It had already gotten dark which Denis hadn't noticed at all. He hated fighting with Felix. The other was his brother and best friend. Denis loved him. The prospect of sleeping in his own bed made Denis sigh. Finally, not noticing how the shadows moved behind him. Sheltered in darkness. The persons eyes glowing, a twisted smile appearing on his face. He watched the blond disappear behind the door.

"I see you have found your next prey. Very clever. But you wouldn't be one of the best with no reason."

The person sighed. 

"Come on Vasek. I'll pay for your jeans really ??"

Vasek rolled his eyes. 

"Did the boss tell you to be my twin or something. Don't you have people to kill, Jack ??"

The American had been leaning against a wall. His arms crossed over his chest. Fake interest written all over his face. 

"Let me do my job. I have killed 8 of those naive boys without your help. They just let you into their home without asking any question. My goodness. It's kind of boring you know. Too easy. I want a challenge. A real challenge."

"I can't help you with that."

"You can", Vasek barked annoyed, "if you left and let me do my job properly."

Jack rose his hands in surrender, shaking his head and leaving as he was asked. Vasek was about to turn around and leave as his phone rang in his pocket. An unknown number being shown on the display. With a shrug Vasek picked up.

"Hi. This is Denis. Oh damn. I never told you my name. I am the guy you bumped into today. Sorry."

There was nervous laughed at the other end and Vasek smiled to himself.

"Oh yeah I remember. Do you want me to pay for your jeans ??"

"Actually no. I have other jeans but I'd be up for a coffee or something as an apology if you'd like."

Oh this was way too easy and boring but it was a start.

"Sure. Just tell me where we can meet up. Is tomorrow ok ??"

Denis agreed and Vasek hummed happily to himself. He would drag this out. Enjoy it. The guy fell right into his category. He was young and blond and incredibly handsome. The other guys hadn't been badlooking but this one, resembled a princess. 

Kind of ironic. Vasek liked it. He couldn't wait for tomorrow if he was honest. He would make sure to drag this little game out a bit further. After all even a serial killer like him needed some fun. 

Everything had started when he had killed his ex boyfriend who had cheated on him. Jack his best friend had made sure to protect him and had lead him to an organisation for serial killers. Vasek had brutally murdered his ex. At first he had been digusted but then he found joy in watching his prey begging for their lives. See the horror in their face as he cut them open and let them bleed out. 

The only regret he had, had had been not taking his time with killing his ex. So he had started killing people that resembled him or at least had the right criteria. Male. Blond. In their 20s. There were enough of those running around for Vasek to enjoy it. 

Tomorrow came in the blink of an eye. Vasek waiting for the blond in front of the hairdresser. Denis smiled at him.

"Sorry I am late."

Vasek winked at him and shook his head. The boy blushing. Jack had always said he had charme to lull his pray in. Which was right. Now that Denis was walking up close and next to him Vasek could stare and look without it being suspicious or creepy. 

He was perfect. Utterly perfect. Denis laughed and lead them to this small cafe. Discarding his jacket and draping it over his chair. Both of them ordering.

"I thought you wanted coffee ??" Vasek said his chin resting on his folded hands.

"I prefer hot choclate. Sorry to have lied to you."

"No worries princess."

Denis blushed and a small cruel smile formed on Vaseks lips. His victims had loved it when he called them by petnames. Denis wasn't different. Of course he wasn't. Both of them talked about everything and nothing. It turned out Denis was a university student, who also played Tennis. Vasek fed him a lie of working for this firm. 

Lies had always been easy. Now he only needed to get Denis to invite him home.

"I still want to pay for the laundry of your jeans though. A coffee or rather hot chocolate doesn't do it. Please I insist."

Denis nodded. Vasek knew that he told Jack he wanted this one to be different but to be honest all of those guys had been the same. Naive. Boring and incredibly dumb. Too trust worthy. Like golden retrievers. Kind of disgusting.

As expected Denis was incredibly naive. Inviting him into his home. Vasek could have laughed at the stupidity really. If those brats made his job easier who was he to complain. This one was nothing like his ex. Not full of himself or arrogant. He was flat out boring. Excited. Full of life.

Disgusting. 

Vasek thought about spilling the beans. Make this more interesting. Watch the boy's reaction. Not now. He had to be patient. 

So he did. One date turned into two. Two into three. And so on. They kissed. Denis looking at him dreamy eyed. Hiding his face in his chest in embarrassment. Laughing gently. By then Vasek had trapped him into his carefully webbed net. He was God. He decided when Denis would die. 

The day was today. Vasek was tired of waiting. 

Denis opened the door when Vasek knocked. A big grin plastered on his face. Leaning in to kiss him in greeting. Vasek kissing back.

"I missed you", the younger said. Hugging him and hiding his face in Vaseks chest. The older running a hand through the silky blond strands. Out of all the ones he had killed, Denis had the softest hair. 

"I missed you too", Vasek was not sure if he was lying or not. 

"There is something I need to tell you princess. Come lets sit in the living room."

Denis grabbed his hand making his way to the couch. Vaseks eyes darkening. He felt absolutely nothing for this boy. Denis sat them on the couch. Vasek pushing him down, flat against the pillows. 

"You are beautiful."

Denis blushed and closed his eyes. As Vasek leaned in for a kiss. The blond flinching when he felt something cold on his throat. Opening his eyes Denis frowned. His breath hitching. 

"What ?? What are you doing ?? Vasek ??"

"Sorry princess. You should have listened to your friend."

"You are the serial killer ??", Denis breathed out in disbelief. A twisted smile appearing on Vaseks face. Boring indeed. What Vasek hadn't expected was for Denis to fight back. He was headbutted. The younger ones feet colliding with his abdomen and pushing him off the couch. His head hitting the side of the table with a disgusting sound. 

Denis had pressed himself against the couch as Vasek lay on the floor unmoving. The knife had landed next to the door and with wild terror in his eyes Denis waited. 

Oh God was Vasek dead ?? Had he just killed someone ?? Someone he had liked ??


	2. Chapter 2

Denis knew he had acted in self defense but still. Vaseks body remained unmoving on the floor. It would have been wiser to call Felix or even better the police. Denis did none of those things. Instead he pressed himself against the wall and waited. With shaky fingers he had checked if Vasek was still alive. 

Denis didn't move an inch. He had a fucking killer in his house. Someone he had liked. Someone he had started falling in love with. Vasek had been so nice. He couldn't be a killer still the other had pulled a knife and held it against his throat… Tears made their way down his cheeks.

Vasek remained unmoving until Denis crawled closer to check his pulse. The other was breathing and Denis let out a breath in relief. He didn't know why he cared about Vasek… In the back of his head Denis knew… 

He had fallen in love. He had fallen in love with a killer. How could he have been so naive ??

Denis shook his head and sat back down on the couch. His face in his hands. He had no idea what to do… Time seemed to stand still for a while. Denis had no idea how long he had started at the wall. Suddenly there was movement. 

A groan of pain. Denis jumped up from the couch screaming. Scrambling to the nearest wall and cowering in fear. His hands in front of his face. Crawling behind the couch the blond peaked behind the side. Vasek was groaning and holding his head. His face scrunched in pain. Denis ducked behind the couch.

Oh God. He should have left. Called the police. Felix. Anyone. He was such a damn fool.

"Hello ??"

Denis froze.

"Hello ?? Is anyone there ?? Where am I ?? My head hurts horribly…"

Denis dared to peak from behind the couch. Vaseks eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh hello. Can you tell me where I am ?? How did I get here. My head hurts. So much."

Denis shook. Was Vasek playing with him ?? Was he pretending not to know anything to make him feel safe ?? 

"Can you tell me who I am ?? Who are you ?? Is this your house ?? Please I am so confused. My head hurts…"

Vasek clutched his head in his hands. Shaking it slightly.

"Don't lie to me. You wanted to kill me. You held a knife to my throat…"

Vasek whimpered.

"I DID WHAT ??", he asked with horror in his voice. 

"I am sorry. So sorry. I don't understand. I don't remember. Please. I am sorry." Vasek hung his head and looked like a puppy left in the rain. Sniffling and wiping away the tears that ran down his cheeks.

Denis crouched down to eye level.

"You don't remember a thing ??"

Vasek shook his head miserably.

"You seem to know me. Right ?? I am sorry I wanted to hurt you…"

Denis sighed and helped Vasek up. Sitting him on the couch. The back of his head was indeed bleeding. Maybe Vasek really didn't remember anything. Vasek was sitting on the couch starting into nothingness. Something in Denis screamed to call the police but he didn't. 

He felt bad. He felt pity for Vasek. He had loved him… He stilled loved him which was the craziest thing ever. Felix would kill him if Vasek wouldn't. With shaky hands Denis handed Vasek an icepack who pressed it against the back of his head hissing.

"Are you my friend ??", he asked turning towards the blond. An eyebrow raised in question.

"I am… I mean I was your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend ?? Ohh…"

"Well I was until you tried to slit my throat."

"I am sorry", Vasek whispered guilty, "Why would I ever want to kill such a beautiful creature ?? Maybe it's better if I don't remember…"

Denis had blushed at that comment although he knew he shouldn't. He sat next to Vasek who hid his face in his hands and started crying. Call the police. Call the police. Call the damn police, Denis his head screamed at him desperately. Denis just sat there and rubbed Vaseks back. 

A serial killer. Someone who had wanted to kill him just hours ago. Felix was right. He was naive. Still Vasek had made him feel so special. He had been so kind. There had to be a reason why he had wanted to kill him… 

Maybe this could be a fresh start ?? Still Denis shivered when he thought about considering staying in a relationship with a serial killer. One that apparently had lost his memory. Denis wasn't dumb enough to think they lived in a fairy tale. He knew those memories would come back. Sooner or later. 

Everyone deserved a second chance. Maybe if he managed to give Vasek enough happy memories the older wouldn't kill him when his brain would heal eventually ?? It was worth a try.

Maybe those memories they forged together would make a better person out of Vasek ?? The thought alone was foolish. One couldn't convert a killer and Denis was trying to achieve this. His mother had been right he was way too nice for this world…

"Do I live here ?? I don't know where to go… I am so confused. I tried to kill you oh my God. Call the police. I am dangerous."

Vasek was looking at his hands and then at Denis wide eyed. They were full of fear. At one point he started sobbing. 

"You can stay here with me. I won't call the police."

Vasek lifted his head and looked at the blond in disbelief.

"You don't remember anything. A confession would be pointless."

"But I…"

Denis sighed and grabbed Vaseks wrist. In the back of his head the blond knew he would regret it sooner or later. Vasek was sat on the bed. They had been together for a few months now. Vasek had never slept at Denis' though. He had always chosen to go home. 

"Sleep a bit. I will get you an aspirin for your head."

"I wanted to kill you. Why do you keep me here ??"

Denis didn't answer. He left the bedroom to grab a glass of water, filling it in the sink and dropping an asprin into it. To be honest he was a fool. 

He was still in love with Vasek despite the other having tried to kill him. They had never told eachother over the course of those past 5 months. He had been together with a serial killer for 5 months it didn't matter if he stayed with him for a little while longer did it ??

As soon as Vasek would regain his memories he would be dead anyway. 

The next few weeks were too calm. Vasek was mostly curious about their relationship. Looking at Denis books with interest. Asking questions about how they met. The blond strangely didn't mind being curled up next to Vasek as they watched TV. The older running a hand through his hair.

"I love your hair. It's so soft and silky."

Maybe it was a form of dealing with trauma, Denis didn't know. He just let Vasek run a hand through his hair. Kiss him gently. Letting him flip them over so he would hover above him. Everytime Denis expected Vasek to pull out a knife and slit his throat. The other didn't. He just pressed kisses against Denis' throat. Stoked and tickled his sides making him giggle like a little girl. 

"You are so beautiful." Vasek smiled and Denis blushed. 

After that Vasek would grab him and pillow Denis' head on his chest. Tucking his head under his chin as they watched TV. It was oddly domestic. It shouldn't have been but Denis had stopped caring. Sooner or later Vasek would kill him, he should enjoy it while he could right ??

Vasek pulled the blanket over their heads. Denis cuddling against his side. His mind rejecting every thought that Vasek was a killer, he was just Vasek his boyfriend. Who had been incredibly attentive. Preparing lunch when Denis would come home from uni. Making sure he didn't overwork himself. 

They were an almost normal couple. The blond would smile whenever Vasek would grab his maple syrup bottle, drowning their pancakes in a pool of delicious goodness. Feeding the blond, syrup trailing down his chin which the older would lick away before kissing him. Denis moaning against his mouth. He should have felt vulnerable or scared. The butterknife that lay on Vaseks plate could slit his throat.

It didn't matter. Not anymore.

Or so Denis had thought. He was in his own imaginary bubble. He even felt safe being with Vasek. The fear had been replaced by something he couldn't really place. 

Was it love ?? Was he in love with a serial killer ?? Felix would kill him if Vasek wouldn't. Thank God his best friend knew nothing about it.

Vasek had grabbed him by the hips and lifted him up like Denis weighted nothing. Carrying him to the bedroom. The blonds eyes soft as he touched the olders cheek. Maybe he had made his peace with it. It had been about a year since that fateful incident. Sometimes Denis thought that maybe Vasek was faking it. Maybe he had lied about losing his memories ??

At this point Denis didn't care anymore. Vasek hadn't killed him until now. 

"I love you." 

Those three words were whispered against Vaseks collarbone as they lay naked in bed. Sheets tangled around their feet. Vasek running a hand through his hair. He stopped abruptly. His eyes wide in disbelief.

"I love you too princess. I really do."

Denis smiled widly and placed his hands on Vaseks cheeks to kiss him. The other playing with the necklace around the blonds neck. 

"Sleep now. Dream of nice things."

Denis hummed against Vaseks skin, drifting back to sleep while the older curled an arm around his waist. Traced his face with his fingertips as if thr blond was made out of glass. Stray tears running down his face. A soft kiss was pressed against Denis' forehead before Vasek fell into an unrestful sleep. 

The blond woke up one morning with Vasek sitting up in bed. His voice hushed while he pressed the phone against his ear. Denis touched his naked back and Vasek flinched, hard. The phone call was disconnected almost immediately.

Denis frowned. Sitting up and hugging Vasek from behind. His chin resting on the older ones shoulder. Vasek sobbed soundlessly, his whole body trembling, making Denis frown in worry. Nuzzling Vaseks neck he tried to offer comfort.

"Are you- ??"

The blond was grabbed and pushed against the mattress. Vasek claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss. Both of them moaning. Denis' toes curled and he whimpered. One hour later they had settled against the covers again.

"Do you want to talk ??"

"You will hate me…"

Denis grabbed his chin making Vasek look up.

"I won't", he promised, "I won't I love you."

Vasek shook his head. 

"You will have to kill me won't you ??"

Vaseks eyes widened in shock. He choked on his own spit. What ?? How did Denis know ?? 

"You never had amnesia. You faked it right ??"

"How ?? How do you know that ??"

Denis shrugged. He had noticed gradually if he was honest. The fear of death had clouded his mind. There wasn't one event that Denis could pinpoint and tell Vasek that one thing exactly gave him away.

"Why did you stay ??", Vaseks voice was breaking. It was barely a whisper.

Denis shrugged.

"You seemed happier. It was freeing wasn't it ?? Pretending to forget everything. Pretending we could start over. Pretending you didn't want to kill me and that we could just be a normal couple. It's ok. I made my peace with it. It's been over a year. Your "memories" should have come back but you never tried anything. Never."

"I love you..."

Denis smiled. Hugging him, his face pressed against Vaseks neck.

"Please make it quick", he whispered against the older ones neck. Shapos warm breath sending shivers down his spine.

"I know that you will kill me", the blond said with astonishing calmness in his voice. Kneeling on their bed, his hand on Vaseks chest, right over his heart. 

Something in Vasek broke. He couldn't. He couldn't do it. If he didn't they would kill him too. Which Vasek didn't care about.

"You won't hurt me. I know that."

"Shouldn't you be fighting it ?? Shouldn't you be scared out of your damn mind ?? Do you even know what you are saying ?????"

Denis was scared. He really was. He should be crying and begging for his life but he wasn't. He was oddly calm. He should have died the first time. Vasek had bought him some precious time. He had spent it with the man he loved. He loved Vasek even though the older had tried to kill him.

"I faked it. I wanted to be able to have a normal relationship with you. I wished I would have never met you. I wished I wouldn't have to kill you. Fuck I love you.."

Denis was the one reassuring Vasek. Hugging him. Kissing his forehead. Rubbing his arms. A small smile on his face. Vasek stroking a stray golden lock from Denis' forehead. His heart breaking in his chest.

"Get up", he whispered, his voice shaky.

Denis obeyed immediately. Couldn't hide his body shaking. Vasek lead them to the living room. He couldn't do it in their bedroom. He couldn't kill Denis there. Tears ran down his cheeks. Fuck.

He couldn't kill Denis at all…

"It's going to be ok", the blond said reassuringly. His hand stroking Vaseks arm. It should be the other way round. Vasek should be the one comforting Denis. He was about to kill him.

"I will make sure you won't feel a thing princess. I promise."

Vasek breathed out through his nose before leaning in to capture Denis' lips in a kiss. His tongue demanding for entrance. Making the younger moan against him. Not a sheet of paper fit between them. They breathed the same air. Gently Vasek caressed Denis temple. The side of his face. He wanted to make it last. It was like time was standing still. 

Then Denis body jerked. His eyes flying open. Wide. In fear and pain. Vasek kept his eyes closed. His forehead still pressed against the younger ones. Steading Denis' body with his arm, Vasek lowered them on the floor. Putting the blonds head on his chest. 

Cooing "Shhh" gently while rocking them back and forth. 

The knife was thrown to the other side of the room. Denis' eyes wide in fear. Stray tears rolling down his cheeks. Vaseks heart stopped. He started crying like a small child. Hiding his face in the blonds chest. He had no idea how long he cried because he didn't even hear the front door open. Someone grabbing his arm.

"Vasek…"

Vasek sobbed. When he looked back at Denis, his boyfriend hadn't even had the chance to close his eyes. The spark and life in them gone. Vasek had extinguished that light. He missed the sparkle whenever he could get sweets and Denis would look at them like it was Christmas. With a shaky hand he closed them, holding the blond against his side.

"Vasek please…"

"You promised me Jack… You promised that you would kill me if I fell in love. It's either the boss or you. I'd rather die by your hand."

Turning towards Denis' lifeless body Vasek caressed his cheek.

"I will see you soon my love. I know you are scared and alone and cold. I promise I will see you soon. Please wait for me just a little bit longer…"

Jack sighed. A sad expression on his face. They had promised eachother that if one of them would fall in love, the other would kill him. Their job wasn't meant for love. Love meant freedom. Love meant happiness.

Love meant the world. 

In their dark and twisted world there was no love.

"Kill me."

Jack nodded. Squeezing his eyes shut. He had promised. Vasek had proceeded to lay down on the floor. His forehead pressed against Denis'. They looked like a sleeping couple.

"I am sorry brother."

Vasek closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath. Knowing it would be his last. It was ok. Everything was ok. He would see his princess soon. 

He didn't even feel it when Jack slit his throat.

His own blood mixing with Denis'. Finally he was free.

Jack grabbed the canisters with gasoline and spread the liquid around the house. Shaking his head. Even if he tried he couldn't have saved Vasek. Stepping outside, he lit a match. Staring at the flame that was devouring the wood before throwing it inside of the open window. 

As he watched the house and Denis and Vasek getting devoured by the flames Jack asked himself if all of this had been worth it. 

He too had lost the man he loved. Had just killed him with his own hands. 

There was no love in this world. Maybe in the next life.


End file.
